Kara
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's about Kara coming back from the 31st Century. She now lives in Metropolis and her having adventures and learning about mankind.
1. Episode 1

This is my Spinoff script that I wrote and I dont own the rights to smallville. I'm just a fan if the show and don't want anyone to steal my ideas.

**KARA: EPISODE ONE: ELECTRO BOY **

EXT. Metro city at Kara and Saturn Girl's apartment in the 31st century.

Kara in 31st century, she in her room. She turned the light on in her room. She Stood there in front of her dresser looking at the mirror. She was deep in thought. She had her hand on the ring that brought her here. Kara grabbed her glasses knowing she would need them where she was going. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the glasses she had in there. She put them on her face and looked around at the city. Kara picked up the ring and was holding it. Saturn Girl walked into her room and looked at her.

Saturn girl

Penny for you're thoughts Kara. Kara turned to look at her while still holding the ring.

Kara Kent

Am missing smallville and Clark. I know that he stopped Darksied. Jor-el told me that this was his path to walk. I needed to make my own path and I have, just as he has. I've been here for 7 years.

Saturn GIRL

You've made you own path since being away, you know in your heart when it would be time to return. You always knew this in your heart Kara. Jor-el didn't need to tell you this.

KARA KENT

I've learn so much since I've been away, but know that right now my place is there, where learn about man.

SATURN GIRL

Learn about man? How!

KARA KENT

I plan on going to see Clark and asking him to enroll me in school. That way I can learn about man and understand them as Kal-el does.

SATURN GIRL

What ever decision you make Kara we will support you and know you are always welcome to return.

KARA KENT (NODDED AND THANKFUL)  
>Thank you Saturn Girl, I've make my choice.<p>

SATURN GIRL

What choice was that Kara?

KARA KENT

I will head back and began a new life in metropolis and go to school. Will you tell everyone where I went.

SATURN GIRL

I will tell them where you have gone, but remember were always welcome.

Kara understood what Saturn Girl had said and nodded. She placed the ring back on her finger and there was a flash of light and she disappeared. Saturn girl stood there and smiled then turned her light off then walked away.

The credits began here, it says who stars on the show with the actors names. Then a commercials happens

A FLASH OF LIGHT APPEARED, AND KARA STOOD THERE. SHE LOOKED AROUND WONDERING WHAT YEAR IT HAD BEEN. SHE RECOGNIZED THE CITY, THINGS HADN'T CHANGED SINCE SHE HAD LEFT.  
>She walked to a newspaper vendor and looked at the date, she read it and was surprised how long she had been away. She see's a photo of Lex Luthor on the cover. It was the cover story there. The year read 2018. She mumbled something to herself.<p>

KARA KENT Wow, I've been gone a long time and Lex is President.

Kara needed a place to stay she walked to a phone booth and flipped through the pages wondering through the names and coming across Chloe's name. She knew that she had married Oliver. She got the address to their place, but looked around first making sure that no was looking. No one was looking she then flew took a deep breath while she was flying and smiled she was happy to be back on Earth, the earth of the past. She arrived at there home and decided she would use her vision and see what of security Chloe had put up with Oliver's help.  
>Kara smiled at which she had seen, but knew it couldn't harm her unless they had her weakness there which was kyptonite. She see's that Chloe is there with her child. Chloe had become a mom since she had left. She Landed where there front door is.<br>She knocked at the door Chloe came to the door, she looked at the video monitor and noticed it was Kara at the door. She opened the door and smiled and spoke to Kara. Kara walked into Chloe's home and stood there by the door.

Chloe Sullivan

Kara, its been a long time since you were in metropolis. Last I heard you went to the 31st century.

KARA KENT

Yea, I've been there making my own destiny, as Jor-el wanted me too. Now I'm back and need a place to live and need a cell.

CHLOE SULLIVAN

I believe I can help you with both of those.

Kara looked at Chloe confused and wasnt sure what to say back.

KARA KENT

You can help me how?

Chloe walked to a dresser that was seating in her living room and Kara followed her to the other room. Chole's kid runs in and is surprised to see a girl that he had never seen before. The kid was adopted since he had lost his parents in a fire, his name was Roy Harper.

Roy Harper (points to Kara)  
>Mommy who's this?<p>

Chloe walked up to the kid and put his hand down and looked at him. She explained to him who Kara was. Roy listened.

CHLOE SULLIVAN

Don't point honey, she uncle Clark's cousin. Be nice and shake her hand.

ROY HARPER

Yes mommy!

Chloe looked back at Kara and decided it was time to explain the kid to her. Kara stood there listening. Chloe explained what had happen to Roy parents.

CHLOE SULLIVAN

Kara I want you to meet Roy, roy Harper. We adopted him after he lost his parents in a fire. Me and Ollie decided that we would take care of him since he had no parents.

Roy walked over and put his hand out, Kara bent down to his level and shook his hand and spoke to him.

KARA KENT

Nice to meet you roy! Sorry about your mom and dad Roy.

Roy HARPER

It's ok I have a mommy and daddy now that love me , but I do miss them.

Chloe then walked up to Kara and she handed a keys to a apartment that she owned, but hadn't used in almost 3 years. She kept the apartment in her name. She knew that someday it would be needed. It was a big apartment enough for 5 people to live in it. She Then opened a drawer and handed her a cell phone. Kara took them and was about to leave.

KARA KENT  
>Thank you chloe we will stay in touch. Is Clark still at the Daily planet?<p>

CHLOE SULLIVAN

Yes Clark is still working there and is no longer called the blur, he is called Superman.

Roy HARPER

S..Superman is my hero.

KARA KENT (SMILED AT ROY)  
>Should go and see him and tell him that I am back in town and want to be enrolled in school.<p>

CHLOE SULLIVAN

That's great news Kara, Clark will be happy to see you. oh! Here are the directions to the apartment.

Chloe handed the map to where the apartment was. She took it and placed it in her jacket pocket. Chloe gave Kara a big hug and then turned to look at Roy who was watching tv in the living room. She called him over to say good bye.

CHLOE SULLIVAN  
>Roy! Come and say bye to your Aunt Kara.<p>

Roy got up and headed to the front door and he looked at Kara and said his good bye.

ROY HARPER

Bye Aunt Kara!

Roy then walked away and went to sit by the tv and watch his favorite Tv show. Kara said good bye to both Roy and Chloe.

KARA KENT

Bye Roy, bye Chloe.

Then walked to the edge of the door as it was open then flew off. Once in the air, she thought about her next move. She decided that she would head to the Daily planet and see her cousin Clark.  
>She lands on top of the Daily planet, and takes a look around, there were signs of a battle in many of the places in Metropolis. Places that were still under construction. The battle with darksied, the earth had a lot of battle scars.<br>People looked up and noticed this woman standing up on the huge ball that read the Daily planet. She then moved like the flash and headed to the elevator and headed to the floor that Clark was on. She pressed the button to his floor it was the same floor he had been on when she had left way back in 2011.

INT. Inside the Daily planet.

Once on the right floor the elevator door opens and she gets off and walked to where Clark had been. She stood there at the edge of the stairs watching Clark as he worked.  
>She finally got the courage to walk closer and go see him, Clark noticed her coming towards him and he put his pen down and got up from his seat. He went up to her giving her a big hug he missed her. But knew she must have had her reasons to leave.<br>Clark Kent Kara, so glad to see you, it's been a while? Haven't seen you since before the battle with darksied.

KARA KENT  
>I know Clark, but you had to deal with darksied on your own and I had my own destiny, I have been living in the 31st century with the league of Superheroes, like Brainiac 5 and my best friend Saturn Girl and the rest of the team.<p>

CLARK KENT

Whoa did you say 31st century?

KARA KENT ( NODDED)  
>Yes, but am back now. I was giving a ring and was told to use it, whenever I wanted and when Jor-el told me that I had a destiny but it wouldn't be in this time and that you needed to follow your own path alone.<p>

CLARK KENT

I did follow my path and I learned my true purpose and have become a symbol to the people of earth known as Superman.

KARA KENT

Chloe told me how you are known now as Superman.

Clark turned and was looking towards Perry white's office and continued to talk to Kara.

CLARK KENT

When Darksied was defeated and the world started healing I was upset at what I had seen all over the world, the destruction the loss of life. I felt like it was my fault that I hadn't been there to protect them.

KARA KENT

You couldn't be in 2 places at once it wasn't your fault. You saved man kind in the end.

CLARK KENT

I did save the earth in the end, but after that I decided to leave the earth for a while. I only recently returned back.

KARA KENT

Why had you left Earth? Clark

CLARK KENT

I put our family in danger, our friends.

KARA KENT

We all knew the risks when we helped you take on Darksied.

CLARK KENT

I know and since then I've help to rebuild the cities that had been attacked. Oliver and the rest of the heroes have been helping too.

KARA KENT

I'd like to help too if I can. But I reason I am here is that I'd like to be enrolled in University.

CLARK KENT

I'll make a few phone calls and sign a few papers, I think I can make it happen. Is there a way to get in touch with you Kara?

She picked up a pen and wrote a number down, Clark picked it up and placed in his pocket.

KARA KENT

Well better get going it's late and need to movie into the Apartment. Bye Clark, see you soon.

Kara left the Daily planet and went down a ally and hid behind a garbage can and looked around before taking off in the air and heading to the area where the map had said the building was. No one saw her take off, she was in the air the one place she had felt safe. Clark watched her as she left he then picked up the phone and made some phone calls.

EXT. THE APARTMENT AT THE OTHER END OF TOWN IN METROPOLIS

She arrived and landed on the roof of her building then walked to the roof door and opened the door and headed down the stairs. Once at the door of her apartment, she placed her hand in her pocket and placed the key in the key slot and turned the handle. Once inside she looked around and noticed that the place was huge. At least she didn't have to fill the place with stuff. She choose her room and went to lie on the bed she placed her jacket on a chair that was there. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a figure was standing where the flash of light was but she couldn't make out who was in the light. She then heard a voice speaking to her as she covered her eyes.

SATURN GIRL

Kara! Aren't you going to welcome an old friend.

Kara was surprised to see Saturn Girl standing in front of her. She ran up to her and gave her a hug.

KARA KENT

What? How?

SATURN GIRL

Well when we were battling a villain we all went back to our rooms at the apartments and I started thinking about the fun times we had.

KARA KENT

Yea we had good times. Am so happy you are here.

SATURN GIRL

Me too Kara, now where can I put these?

She had bags of her close with her. Kara pointed to a room and looked back at Saturn girl. Saturn Girl headed for the room next to Kara's and went to place her bags on the bed. The phone rang, Kara headed to her room and grabbed her phone it was Clark on the other end.

CLARK KENT (ON THE PHONE)  
>Kara, it's Clark I made a few phone calls and you can start school tomorrow.<p>

KARA KENT (ON THE OTHER END OF THE PHONE)  
>Clark that's great news, thank you. But we have a problem now?<p>

CLARK KENT (ON THE PHONE)  
>What problem?<p>

KARA KENT

Well... How can I put this, I got a visitor from 31st century.

CLARK KENT (ON THE PHONE)  
>Who?<p>

KARA KENT

It's Saturn Girl my best friend in the 31st century, and is now my roommate.

CLARK KENT

Guess I can ask if I can get your friend enrolled too. but it will take a few days.

KARA KENT

That's is fine Clark, just let us know.

Kara hung up the phone then placed it on her dresser then left the bed room and headed out with Saturn Girl.

INT. THE NEXT MORNING AT 6AM, AT THE APARTMENT.

Kara woke up and got out of bed she headed to the kitchen and she noticed that Saturn Girl had brought breakfast. They both sat at the table and eat the food. Kara then went to shower and got dressed she headed out the door grabbing her phone, keys, and her school bag.  
>She flew off from the roof and headed to metropolis university, it was her first day there. Clark had helped her get enrolled at the university. She arrived at school and landed some place where no one would see her. She headed inside the school and headed to her locker to place her bag placing her bag in her locker, a girl walked up to her. She grabbed her history books, then closed her locker and noticed the girl standing by her locker. She placed her hand out to Kara.<p>

Diana Themyscira (had her hand out to Kara)  
>Hi, I'm Diana Themyscira and you are?<p>

KARA KENT

Nice to meet you Diana, my name is Kara Kent.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

So where are you from?

KARA KENT

I was raised on a farm with my cousin Clark Kent and you where are you from?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

The one who writes at the Daily Planet?

KARA KENT

Yep that's him. My cousin he was born here and raised here in Smallville, how about you?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

I'm from a island. And My mom sent me to metropolis to learn about humans.

Kara was surprised to hear what Diana had said. She couldn't believe that her mom wanted her to learn about humans, like Clark wanted her to before she had left. There first class together would be history. Kara wanted to know more about where she was from and wanted to tell her about where she really was from. But how would she react. She knew that in time Diana would share more about who she was, when she was ready. Kara felt that there was something Diana wasn't telling her, but felt she could trust Diana.  
>Little do they know they would become great friends, best friends, family. They sat in there seats, next to each other. They both sat two rows behind two people and they both listened to their teacher, who's name was .<br>MR. NICHOLSON This Friday we are going on a field trip to a power planet. I need you're permission slips to go by this Wednesday. He passed the permission slips to the class. Kara and Diana looked at each other and wondered how were there going to get a signature from there parents. They both wanted to go on this field trip. The bell rings and class is over they headed out and were heading back to there own lockers. Jason Thomas walked by them and wasn't watching where he was going and almost walked into them. He just turned and gave them a look. He continued walking, they two of them found it strange that he was reading about electricity and wasn't paying attention to where he walked.  
>They both had lockers next to each other, Diana was the first to leave, not before talking to Kara. She looked at Kara and spoke to her.<p>

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Well I'm off for the day I'll see you later.

KARA KENT

Do you have a place to stay you can stay at my place I have room.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

I would love to stay with you, but let me pay you by month, once I get a job.

KARA KENT

You can stay with me as long as you need.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Thank you. How will I get a signature from my mom when I don't have any family here in Metropolis?

KARA KENT

I'll think of something.

Kara grabbed Diana's permission slip and placed it inside her left the school a few minutes later and made sure it was clear of people, then she flew off. Kara was the last to leave the school once outside Diana was no where to be seen.  
>Kara flew to the top of the Daily planet and headed to the elevator to the floor that clark was working on. Once on the right floor she got off the elevator and saw Lois seating on the desk talking with Clark about stuff. Clark turned to see his cousin walking towards him. Lois turned to see kara standing there.<p>

Lois Lane

Hi Kara, welcome back, it's been a long time.

KARA KENT  
>Thank you Lois, but I need to talk to Clark.<p>

CLARK KENT

What is it Kara?

KARA KENT

I need you to sign this field trip paper so I can go to the power planet. Also I met someone who doesn't have any parents that live in Metropolis?

LOIS LANE

They don't why where do they live?

KARA KENT

They live on a island with no means if coming here.

CLARK KENT

A island? Do you know where?

KARA KENT

No I don't, but we are good friends. She needs someone to sign her permission slip.

LOIS LANE

I'll sign it.

Lois got off the desk and grabbed a pen and signed kara's permission slip. Clark signed Kara permission slip then they both headed them back to Kara.

CLARK KENT

Bring you're friend over to our Apartment.

Clark glazed over at Lois as he said it to Kara.

KARA KENT

I will tomorrow night after school, now am off to my other class, thanks Clark and Lois.

She walked away and got into the elevator and headed to the roof, once there she flew off and headed back to her apartment, since she had another 20 minutes until her next class. Kara Arrived at the apartment door and took out her keys and placed it in the key slot and opened the inside she placed her keys on the table and placed her jacket on the chair in the living room. She walked to the fridge and would make herself some lunch. She cooked yourself some fried Chicken and a salad with some potatoes. Once it was cook, she placed the food on a plate that he had grabbed from the cupboard, then ate the food. She finished eating her food then looked at her watch it was time to head back to the university.

INT. THE UNIVERSITY.

She got up and ran fast all you saw was a blur grabbing this then the doors slamming shut. Once at the university she walked to her journalism class and there was no teacher just a girl there. Her name was Jane Foster the school's reporter. The girl noticed Kara standing at the door and asked Kara to come in.

Jane Foster

Please come in I don't bite.

Kara entered the computer room and looked around and say all the computer in the room. She was amazed at what was in the room. Jane got off her seat where she had been working on a story and went up to Kara and put her hand out.

JANE FOSTER  
>Hi I'm Jane... Jane foster and you are Kara Kent right.<p>

Kara was surprised that she knew her name and wanted to know how she knew this. Kara decided she would ask the question.

Kara Kent

How do you know who I am?

JANE FOSTER

I've read some articles that you've written at the Daily Planet and I also say you're name in the attendance sheet.

KARA KENT

I wrote those 2 articles well I was modeling and they helped pay my rent. So how did you get into journalism?

JANE FOSTER

How did I get into journalism. Well that's a easy one. When I was a kid I would love to write stories then when I got order I wanted to become a journalist. My dream job is working for a newspaper when I graduate university. I've been working here for about a year now since recently I left the place I was staying cause I couldn't afford the place and the bills. So now am looking for a place to stay.

Kara thought for a minute and decided she would be nice and ask Jane if she would like to stay at her apartment and they could split the bills and etc.

KARA KENT

Jane.. If you're looking for a place I have room in my apartment and we could split the bills and food.

JANE FOSTER

Really... You'd do that for me.

KARA KENT

Yea of course I would.

JANE FOSTER

Can I bring my stuff to the apartment tonight with you're help of course.

KARA KENT

Yea I'll come back your old place and give you a hand with your stuff.

JANE FOSTER

Thank you Kara. If there anything you need I'm your girl.

Kara looked at her and wasn't expecting an answer like that.

KARA KENT

Now that you have asked, yes there is as a matter of fact. What can you tell me about Diana Themyscira?

Jane goes to the computer and begins typing on the keyboard, she hacks her way into the school records. Kara watches and it reminded her of her friend Chloe.

JANE FOSTER

Hmm, lets me see what I can find on her.

KARA KENT

Thank you.

Jane nodded there continued to type on the keyboard and suddenly was in the school records. She had found Diana's records when she had joined. She called Kara to come over and see. Kara walked over and looked at the screen. Jane decided to print it out and she hands the printed copy so that Kara could read it. Kara noticed that there was something weird about her records, but she also knew about her own. It had said that she was born just outside smallville, but she knew that it wasn't true cause Diana had told her she was from a island.  
>She decided she would hold the file on her and show it to Clark and see if he could find anything on her. She placed it in her pocket and then left. The day ends fast as it began, it was time for Kara to head back to her apartment. She turned to look at Jane then said something to her and left.<p>

KARA KENT  
>See you tonight!<p>

Jane nodded as Kara disappeared fast, in a blink of a eye. She went outside the door and didn't see her anyone, just people walking down the halls. Jane finished up then left and got into her car and left. Kara headed back to apartment and knew that Diana would be there soon.

INT. AT KARA'S APARTMENT.

She arrived at her door and pulled the keys out of her pocket and placed it in the key slot. She turned the knob and headed inside. Saturn girl was around, she must have decided to go out on the town. Kara missed those days, but knew she had responsibilities to her friends and family.  
>She placed her jacket on a chair and her keys on the bookcase then headed in the kitchen and began doing her homework. She noticed a note on the table and read it. The note was from Saturn Girl. Kara then heard a knock at the door. It was 6:30 PM at night and she got out of her chair and headed to the looked at the eye hole in the door and saw it was Diana she left her in. Kara invited Diana inside the apartment, she walked in and was carrying some bags with her clothes. Kara showed her to her room and Diana followed her to her bed room.<br>She placed her bags on the bed then Kara left to make some tea. She turned to Diana and asked her if she wanted a cup. Diana answered her.

KARA KENT

Would you like a cup of tea?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Yes, I would love Some.

Kara headed to the stove and put water in the pot and placed a tea bag in the pot, she then used her heat vision and heated up the pot fast. It was steaming and she put the tea in the cups she had taken out. Diana walked out of her room and looked at Kara.  
>KARA KENT Please sit on the couch, make yourself at home. Diana nodded and went to sit down on the couch, kara joined her and they began to talk. The talked about who was living in the apartment and other things.<p>

KARA KENT  
>Diana just thought I'd tell you that later tonight we will be having a new roommate join us. Her name is Jane Foster.<p>

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Jane Foster, isn't she the report for the university?

KARA KENT

Yes she is? But she needed a place to stay and I offered. My other roommate Saturn Girl is out on a date with a guy she met the other night.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Where had you met her? If I may ask.

KARA KENT

It's a long story, lets just say I trust her with my life.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

I can see why you won't tell me about it, especially when I haven't been honest with you.

KARA KENT

No need to explain, I understand, and if I was in your position I would do the same.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

You don't understand... I'm from a island called Themyscira. Like my name. Am the princess to Amazons. Where no men are allowed to go.

KARA KENT

You saying you're a princess?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Yes and I wasn't sure I can trust you but now I know I can. I've heard stories about you?

KARA KENT

Stories? What Kind of stories.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

More of a legend and I need to know the truth. I left my home and was in search of those that were spoken in a legend.

KARA KENT

What makes you think it's me?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Come now Kara, do you take me as a fool. I know that you weren't born here but are in fact from up there.

Diana pointed to the sky and Kara couldn't understand how she knew. What had given her away, she was very careful. She knew it was time to tell Diana the truth and took a deep breath.

KARA KENT

Ok, I'm from a planet called krypton, but it doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed and my father send me here to find another one of us, who's name is Kal-el.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Did you find this person?

KARA KENT

Yes! I found him and want to know how you knew I wasn't from Earth.

Diana got up and headed to the room where her bag was and then grabbed a picture she had in her bag the walked back. She handed it to Kara. Kara looked at the person in the photo and the photo resembled her.

KARA KENT  
>That's me, but how is that possible.<p>

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

It was said you would save us from our darkest hour.

KARA KENT

Me? But I know nothing of this and where I've been they never told me of this, could history have changed.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

I... Don't know? All I know is the person who's depicted on the walls is you.

KARA KENT

But why me? Why not Superman?

SATURN GIRL

Maybe cause that isn't his path.

Kara and Diana looked and saw Saturn girl standing there.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

How did you come in without us noticing?

SATURN GIRL

I opened the window with my mind. Kara know that whatever you decide we will be behind you?

KARA KENT

I know you guys will be, but why doesn't this make me feel any better.

KARA NOTICED HER WATCH AND KNEW SHE WAS LATE AND RAN OUT THE DOOR FAST. DIANA WATCHED HER LEAVE THEN LOOKED AT SATURN GIRL.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Does she always do that?

SATURN GIRL (NODDED)  
>Yep!<p>

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

Who are you?

IMRA ARDEEN

My name is Imra ardeen but better known as Saturn Girl from the 31st century.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

31st century, how is that possible?

IMRA ARDEEN

This ring of course.

Saturn Girl showed her the ring and had told her that a friend had created the ring and that only members got the ring. Diana asked what the group was called.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

What is your group called?

IMRA ARDEEN

Legion of Super-Heroes.

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

That's a great name for the group.

IMRA ARDEEN

Thank you!

She ran to where Jane was and helped her with her stuff, she parked her car outside the apartment in the parking lot. Jane had stuff in her hand and so did Kara they brought everything in the elevator and headed up. Once at the door Kara knocked and Saturn Girl opened the door and they brought in her stuff and together they all helped Jane to bring her stuff into her room. It was already 3 in the morning it was time to get some rest and head to bed. The field trip to the power planet was here. They All got up and headed to the university, once there then handed the teacher there permission slips and headed in the bus. Everyone got in and it left.

EXT. OUTSIDE LEXCORP POWER

Once there they got off and went into the power planet. It was own by lexcorp and they stood there in the guests area a waiting for someone to show them around the planet. Lex luthor went by and stopped and noticed someone he knew too well. Jane decided she would join them and get answers. She see's that Lex had spotted her and looked back at him. She had her camera with her. What was the President doing at the planet. It bothered Jane.

Lex Luthor

Jane Foster! Still trying to get answers, you remind me of a friend, Chloe Sullivan.

JANE FOSTER

Lex, Didn't know you cared.

LEX LUTHOR

I don't, but you see... Hate people who stick there nose in my business, and you seem to always be.

JANE FOSTER

Do you have something to hide Lex?

Lex Luthor smiled and placed his index up and then walked away. He headed in a door that was marked restricted. Jane noticed this and headed inside that door, Kara noticed that she went in to the door that was restricted. Diana followed Kara, they two of them made sure there teacher wasn't looking as the class headed out on there tour. Jason Thomas noticed that the girls were going to where they weren't suppose to be and decided to follow them. Kara and diana caught up to Jane and Kara grabbed her by the arm.

KARA KENT (WHISPERING)  
>Jane what the heck are you doing here?<p>

JANE FOSTER

I have to know what Lex is up too.

KARA KENT

It's not our job to watch him, let the authorities deal with him.

JANE FOSTER

And there doing such a good job.

KARA KENT

Superman will stop his scheme.

JANE FOSTER

Do you see him here?

There was a pause.

JANE FOSTER  
>Didn't think so Jason Thomas hid behind something and they all listened to what was going on down there. They all hid behind something on the above floor. Lex looked at the scientist who was working with electricity and green meteor rock. They decided to hooked it to something and place it inside the device the meteor rock stood in a glass case on the device.<p>

LEX LUTHOR

This experiment better be worth my money.

Scientist

It will be Lex with this device it could create something that can help you destroy Superman.

LEX LUTHOR

Are there any side effects?

SCIENTIST

We don't know? But we've decide to try the device on this flower, then if it works. We will try it on a human test subject.

LEX LUTHOR

Well then don't have all day, got things to do. Turn the device on.

The Scientist turned the device and activated it. It went on, the device hummed as it went on. Suddenly something happens and the device goes crazy. Jason Thomas lost his footing and fell over the rails and fell down. Kara noticed that Jason had followed them and was falling and moved fast. The device hit them both. She caught him but hit the floor hard.

KARA KENT (SCREAMING PAIN)  
>Ahhh.<p>

Lex noticed them on the floor and touched Kara and the kid, he then turned and looked up and saw Jane and diana there standing there. Jason woke up first then stood there looking at his arms and hands he moved them and you could see the electricity flowing through his hands.  
>Jason laughed evilly and then looked at lex and the rest that were there. He pointed his hands up at Diana and Jane and electricity came out of his hands making them run for cover. Lex walked up to him and looked at him.<p>

LEX LUTHOR

Let us help you?

Jason Thomas Help me Lex, you have already helped me. I'm now know as Electro boy He pointed to lex and zapped him making him go flying towards the wall. He hit the wall hard knocking him out. He then pointed his hands on the scientists in the room and he killed them. Everyone was cleared out as Electro Boy zapped things in his path. Kara woke up and shock the strangeness off.

KARA KENT

Whoa, What hit me.

She then went to see if Lex was alive, she felt a pulse then noticed the destruction and dead bodies all around her. She heard explosions coming from outside. She super sped to where Jason was and looked at him as he hovered in the air and was shooting things.  
>She knew she had to try and talk to him, but would he listen to her. She walked up to him and called him.<p>

KARA KENT  
>Jason, you have to stop this isn't like you.<p>

JASON THOMAS (LOOKS AT KARA)  
>Not like me, oh this who I've wanted to be. All those time reading books on electricity have finally paid off. I'll make everyone who made fun of me pay.<p>

KARA KENT

Don't do this!

JASON THOMAS

Why? Haven't you wanted power?

KARA KENT

Yes, but with great power comes responsibility to everyone around us. You can be a force for good. Don't make me stop you, cause I will.

JASON THOMAS

You can try Kara, but ultimately you will fail.

Jason fired at her and electricity came out of his hand and headed towards her it hit her knocking her into a building breaking the wall. She got up and then looked at him he was smirked at her and then laughed at her attempts. He then pointed both hands at her trying to do have electricity hit her again. Kara was prepared this time and used her heat vision and they both collided caused a huge explosion sending both flying in opposite directions.  
>She got up and ran towards Jason, he was out cold. She looked at him and spoke to herself. Her cloths her cut and ripped.<p>

KARA KENT

It didn't have to end like this Jason.

INT. BACK INSIDE THE BUILDING.

Lex woke up and was surprised at what he saw, he couldn't believe the destruction, the device had been destroyed. He wondered who had done this and needed to know.

Lex Luthor

Who did this?

EXT. OUTSIDE THE POWER PLANET KARA AND JASON WERE FIGHTING, BUT THE BATTLE WAS OVER Lex Luthor headed outside and noticed Kara standing not far from Jason. Lex walked up to Kara.

LEX LUTHOR Do we owe Clark's cousin a thank you for the rescue?

Kara KENT (turned to look at lex)  
>No it was Superman who saved us.<p>

Lex couldn't believe what she had said but smiled then walked away and he then looked at one of his henchmen.

LEX LUTHOR

I want that boy's body taken away, but don't want anyone to know that we are taking him. I have use for him.

Henchmen

Yes sir consider it taken care of.

Diana and Jane came running towards Kara and they each hugged her and they were relieved that Kara was alright. But Jane had questions about Kara since she witnessed Kara using her powers. The police and fire department arrived and trucks were on the seen. Saturn Girl arrive and headed to where Kara was standing with her friends and looked at them.

IMRA ARDEEN

What did I miss?

KARA KENT

Oh nothing just the usual Imra.

IMRA ARDEEN

Am guess you took care of the situation Kara?

KARA KENT

Yeah! But we have a problem and I need you to take care of it.

IMRA ARDEEN

What Problem?

DIANA THEMYSCIRA

We need you to erase Jane's memory about Kara can you do that.

IMRA ARDEEN

Yes I can.

Imra Ardeen placed her hand on her forehead then the other on Jane's forehead and then a circle of energy came around Jane and her memory of Kara abilities were erased.

JANE FOSTER

What happen, did I miss something?

KARA KENT

A brick hit you in the head knocking you out, just glad you are ok.

JANE FOSTER

Oh! Well glad that everyone is ok.

They all left the power planet and headed back to the school bus and got on it and it left the power planet. Lex got into his car and it drove off headed back to lexcorp. Once at lexcorp he headed into his office to think. The trucks and police and fire department left the power planet.

INT. INSIDE THE POWER PLANET.

A FIGURE THAT WAS FEMALE STOOD UP AND CRACKED HER HEAD THEN TURNED TO LOOK AT THE CAMERA. SHE SMILED THEN TOOK OFF IN THE AIR, SHE WENT THROUGH THE ROOF. THE FEMALE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE KARA BUT LOOKED AND ACTED DIFFERENTLY. HOW WAS IT THAT SHE WAS ALIVE AND WHO WAS SHE. ALL WAS GOING TO BE RELIEVED SOON. WHERE WAS SHE GOING AND WHAT WAS HER NAME. At lexcorp, Lex sat in his office thinking then suddenly the glass breaks and a female who looked like Kara is standing in front of Lex. Lex looked at her and placed his finger in his mouth then looked at her.

LEX LUTHOR

Kara Kent, what brings you to my office and want do you want?

Evil Kara Kent

Lex, Lex Lex, I'm not kara, I may have her image but I aren't her. That's all going to say LEX LUTHOR (CONT'D)  
>Then who are you.<p>

EVIL KARA KENT

I'm Kara-el, I was born thanks to you're device and I'm grateful to you, but I believe we can help each other in ways you can't image.

LEX LUTHOR

You can help me, how?

EVIL KARA KENT

For starters I can get rid of Superman and the other blurr.

LEX LUTHOR

What do you want in return?

Evil KARA KENT

A device to bring someone that was lost long ago.

LEX LUTHOR  
>Who?<p>

EVIL KARA KENT

If I told you, I would have to kill you Lex, but you need me.

LEX LUTHOR

What's this device called and where can I find it.

EVIL KARA KENT

It is called the temporal shift device which was placed at museum. It was found on a dig in Italy 30 years ago.

LEX LUTHOR

You mean the device that doesn't work.

EVIL KARA KENT

Yes, but I will fix it and bring her here.

LEX LUTHOR

Who is that Kara-el?

She walked away and flew off before she could here lex ask the Question. Lex smirked and laughed. He finally had the means to destroy Superman. Back at the apartment Kara stood outside in the back on the patio looking up to the stars, Something didn't feel right with her and Saturn girl noticed that there was something wrong with Kara.

IMRA ARDEEN

Kara is everything ok?

KARA KENT (LOOKED BACK AT SATURN GIRL)  
>I'M not sure, I feel like a part of me is missing.<p>

IMRA ARDEEN

Missing like what?

KARA KENT

I don't know that what scares me.

IMRA ARDEEN

Well what ever it is we will face it together as a team.

Kara nodded then continued to look up to the stars, something evil was coming the question was, is she ready We will find out.

Credits begin.


	2. Episode 2

Kara

Episode 2: Energy Drain

Ext. A girl is entering a bar in Metropolis. She ordered a beer from the Bartender.

The girl's name is Tara. She walked up to the bartender and looked at him. He looked back at her. She had decided to head to this bar tonight since the night before it was a night club. Tonight being Friday, the weekend was just one day away.

Bartender

What can I get you?

Tara

I'd like a beer please.

The bartender grabbed a beer glass and placed the glass under the tap and poured beer into the glass and placed the beer in front of her and looked at her.

Bartender

That will be $3.50.

She placed a $5 dollar bill on the bar and grabbed her glass of beer then walked off to a table. Not before collecting her change.

Bartender

Here's your change.

The amount of change she got back was $1.50. She took a sip of her beer and noticed a guy checking her out. She turned to look at the guy that had been staring. She gave the guy a smile and he smiled back and mouthed "Would you care to join me". She nodded then walked to the table and looked at the guy and smiled.

Tara

Hi, my names Tara and you are?

The guy had been sitting at his table for quite a while. He had noticed her walk into the bar and had been staring at her. He looked up and placed his beer on the table then turned his head up and looked at Tara.

James

My name is James, nice to meet you Tara.

Tara

What a nice Name?

James

Thank you! What brings to a bar on a Friday night alone?

Tara

Well... I was looking for some fun and I was hoping we could have some fun.

James (He grabbed his beer from the table and took a sip of it. He then wondered what she had in mind and asked her the question.)

What did you have in mind?

Tara

How about we go somewhere and spent some time alone?

James

How about my truck?

Tara (smirks then licks her lips)

That's perfect.

The Two of them walk off and head outside the door. They head for James's truck. Once there James unlocks the door and helps Tara get inside the truck then walked back to the driver's side and gets in and turned to Tara. They begin to kiss and make out. She sits on his lap and begins kissing him more. She unzipped his pants as she sat on his lap. Then without warning begins absorbing his life energy. You can see his veins coming out as she absorbs his life energy. James screamed and struggled as she absorbed a lot from James killing him instantly. She got off him and smiled then walked off. She opened the door of the truck and walked off leaving the body sitting in the driver's seat.

The credits began here. It says who stars on the show with the actor's names and the title of the show. Then a commercial happens.

An apartment that was located at the other end of town in Metropolis. Inside the apartment, Kara and her roommates are just getting up. It's now Saturday morning, apartment where Kara and her friends leave. It's now Saturday morning, 8am.

Imra is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Kara would be the first to wake up and she walked into the kitchen and saw Imra making breakfast. Irma saw Kara standing there and looked at her. Kara stretch and yawned then looked back at Imra.

Imra Ardeen

Good morning Kara. Would you like some coffee?

Kara Kent

Yes I'd love some.

Imra went into the cupboard and grabbed a cup and poured her a cup of coffee. She made her coffee the way she normally took it. Kara was sitting at the table and brought Kara her coffee. Kara looked back at Imra.

Kara Kent (smiled and thanked Irma)

Thank you for the coffee Imra. Do you need any help with breakfast?

Imra Ardeen

No Kara, everything's under control.

Kara Kent

Alright, can I at least set the table?

Imra Ardeen

Yes you may Kara. Thank you.

Kara Kent

You're welcome.

Imra starts making breakfast; the smell could be smelled throughout the apartment. Diana would be the second to get up. She pulled her door open and walked into the kitchen half asleep and looked at Imra who was hard at work in the kitchen.

Diana Themyscira (rubbing her eyes)

What... Smells so good?

Imra Ardeen

I made bacon and eggs and fresh coffee.

Diana Themyscira

I'd like a cup if you don't mind.

Irma Ardeen grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some coffee in the glass then looked at Diana. She handed Diana her coffee then walked back to the stove to turn the eggs and bacon. She heard a door open and wondered who it was.

Jane opened the door to her room and was already dressed. She walked to the living room and turned the television on. She called out to Kara, Diana and Imra. They came into the living room. Imra turned the stove and was last to join them. Kara holding her coffee looked at the television and was surprised at what the reporter was saying.

Kara Kent (surprised)

Did... I hear correctly?

Jane Foster

Yes you did Kara. I was watching my television in my room and they said that they found another body dead.

Kara Kent

The reporter is saying that there blood veins are showing but don't know the cause.

Jane Foster

I'm guessing Lex luthor has something to do with it.

Imra Ardeen

What makes you think it was him?

Kara Kent (placing her left finger to her bottom lip)

Hmm, what if it wasn't him?

Jane Foster

Then who is behind this?

Kara Kent

I say we gather the facts and try to figure out what exactly is going on.

Imra Ardeen

I agree with Kara. We need to find out who's behind this.

Jane Foster walked to the closet and grabbed her coat and purse. The others watch as she placed her coat on.

Kara Kent

Jane... Where are you off to?

Jane Foster (looked back at Kara.)

I'm off to the corner's to get some info and my story.

Kara looked at the others then back at Jane. She went into her room to change. Jane went to sit on the couch to wait for Kara. Kara's door was closed, so she was able to dress super-fast. She waited a few minutes then came out to grab her coat. Jane got up from the couch and looked at Kara.

Jane Foster

Are you ready to go?

Kara Kent

Yep.

Jane grabbed her keys and headed downstairs. Kara followed her to the car. She used her keys and pressed a button to unlock the door. They each got into the car and Jane started the engine and they took off to the coroner's office. They arrive at the coroner's office and walked inside. As they were walking in there was a Daily planet truck parked outside. Kara wondered if her cousin was the one who got the assignment. They head directly where the bodies were kept and saw the corner standing in front of the body. Jane would be the first to walk in. The corner looked up as she asked her question.

Jane Foster

Hi I was wondering if you could answer some question on the murders.

The corner (turned to look at Jane and Kara.

Hello... Sure go ahead.

Jane Foster

Were all the murders done in the same fashion as what happened at the bar?

The coroner (picks up one of his tools and points to her veins)

As you can see they all consist of the same markings as Victims.

Jane Foster

Were any patterns found?

The coroner

When I was doing each autopsy I noticed that each victim were drained of their energy and were killed in the process. Plus they were all men.

Clark Kent was reading some files in the back, when he heard familiar voices and grabbed his things and headed to where the voices were. He used his super speed and arrived just outside the door. He headed inside and saw Kara and Jane talking to the corner. Clark pulled Kara a side and looked at her.

Clark Kent

Kara it's nice to see you. How are you?

Kara Kent (whispers)

I'm doing good Kel. What are you doing here?

Clark Kent

Trying to figure out what's going on. I've read all the notes on each victim. He handed his cousin the notes he took and she read them and took her own notes.

Clark Kent

I have this feeling that this person got there powers from meteor rocks that had crashed to Smallville when Krypton had exploded.

Kara Kent

If that's true who would expose her to it and why?

Clark Kent

I don't know but whoever it was I don't like.

Jane is too busy talking to notice Clark talking to Kara.

Jane Foster

Makes you wonder doesn't it. Why would this woman want to kill these people? How many victims have been killed so far?

The coroner

So far I've seen 5 people dead in the past 5 days.

Jane Foster

5 people in 5 days that's a lot of people to drain.

Jane turned and noticed Kara talking to Clark Kent. Jane looked back at the corner and thanked him for taking the time to talk to her. She walked towards Kara and Clark.

Jane Foster

Aren't you going to introduce us?

Kara Kent

Jane this is my cousin Clark. Clark this is my roommate Jane.

Clark placed his hand out to shake her hand.

Clark Kent

Jane it's a pleasure to meet someone who is friends with my cousin. I hear you're a reporter like me.

Jane Foster

Yep, I've been reporting news since I went to Smallville high and ran the Torch.

Clark Kent

You went to Smallville high.

Jane Foster

I was born and moved to Metropolis when I started university.

Clark looked at his watch and looked back at them. He was running late. He was supposed to meet Lois at a restaurant for lunch. They had decided to meet at the restaurant at was on almost 1 in the afternoon.

Clark Kent

Well I'd better get going before I'm late for my lunch date with my wife. It was nice to meet you Jane. Kara I'd like you to be careful we don't know who is behind this and what their agenda is.

Kara Kent

I will Clark. Trust me what could go wrong.

Clark Kent

That's what I'm afraid of. I'll call you later. Bye

Clark walked off and headed to the front door and took a look to see if anyone was around and with super speed undressed into his Superman outfit and flew off. Inside Kara was still talking to Jane about what she had learned about the murders.

Clark arrived at the Restaurant and flew behind the Restaurant and went to change back into his normal clothes. He made sure no one was around and used his super speed to change then walked off and headed to the front entrance of the restaurant. Before entering he could see that Lois was sitting at a table and was waiting for Clark to arrive. He walked into the Restaurant and a headed towards Lois. Lois see's Clark heading towards her. She had arrived 15 minutes ago. Their lunch date was for 1pm.

Lois Lane Kent

You're late Clark.

Clark Kent

Sorry Lois I was at the Coroner's office. Have you ordered lunch yet?

Lois Lane Kent

It's alright Clark. No I haven't ordered yet.

Clark looked at the menu and looked at the items that were on it then looked back at Lois. Lois looked at the menu at the same time as Clark. Everything on the menu was good. They had a variety of types of food which reigned from fish to meats or for vegetarians. The prices ranged from 9.99 to 25 dollars depending on what you ordered. The waiter came over and looked at them and had his pad and pen in his hand.

The Waiter

Hi I'm John and I'll be you waiter today.

Clark Kent

Hello John. I think we'll start with two salads then for the main course we'll have 2 lobsters.

John the waiter

What would you like to drink?

Clark looked at Lois and asked her what she'd like.

Clark Kent

What would you like to Drink Lois?

Lois Lane Kent

How about a nice bottle of white wine?

Clark Kent

That would be a good choice to go with our Lobsters Lois. A bottle of white wine please and can you bring some bread to munch on please.

John the waiter

2 salads and 2 Lobsters and a bottle of White wine and I'll be back with some bread in a moment.

John took their order and headed back to the kitchen and handed there order to the chef. The chef took the paper from the waiter and began preparing their lunch. Meanwhile the waiter grabbed a bottle of white wine and grabbed the bread and headed back to their table. He placed there things on their table and opened the wine and poured some wine into their glasses. Clark looked up at the waiter and thanked him.

Clark Kent

Thank you.

John the waiter

No problem.

He left there table and went to serve other customers that were in the restaurant. Now that the waiter was gone they could be alone and have a quiet lunch together. Lois looked at Clark and discussed why he had been late. They each took a sip of their wine and placed it down on the table.

Lois Lane Kent

You were saying that you were at the Coroner's office. What did you find?

Clark Kent

The Coroner found out that a girl is behind the killing. I ran into my cousin Kara today.

Lois Lane Kent

How is she doing?

Clark Kent

She is doing well. She is doing her own investigation with her roommate named Jane.

Lois Lane Kent

It didn't take her long to get used to this time frame, did it?

Clark Kent

No it didn't. But am glad that she is happy and that she decided to return.

Lois Lane Kent

How were they killed?

Clark Kent

They were killed by getting their life energy absorbed.

Lois Lane Kent

Their energy was absorbed. How is that possible? Who would do this to someone?

Clark Kent

What we learned is that she was created by Meteor Rocks that had fallen to Earth when my planet had exploded. We have no clues on who is responsible but I'm sure soon we'll find out who is behind it.

Lois Lane Kent

Any answers to who has been sending you those emails from an address that hasn't been used in 7 years.

Clark Kent

Am still looking into who's behind it, but what if it is Tess and she's still alive.

Lois Lane Kent

If it is her, why hasn't she contacted anyone in all that time?

Clark Kent

I don't know, but if it is her, maybe she can't. I haven't even written back to her after all these emails.

Lois Lane Kent

Why haven't you?

Clark Kent

What do I even say?

Lois Lane Kent

Just ask if it is Tess and ask her why she remains anonymous.

There salad is ready and the chef rings a bell and has the waiter head back to the kitchen to pick it up and he brings them there salad and placed it in front of Lois and Clark. They each thanked the waiter and he walked off to get more orders from Customers.

Lois Lane Kent

What is your next move?

Clark Kent

I was going to head back to the office and see if there is any more emails then read them. Then drop in and see Chloe and see how things are going? I haven't gone to see them in almost a week. We both have been busy and haven't had time to hang like we used to.

Lois Lane Kent

I was thinking that we could invite all our friends for thanksgiving. What do you say?

Clark Kent

I like that idea very much. When I go see Chloe I'll invite them to thanksgiving?

Lois Lane Kent

Don't forget to ask your cousin and her friends to come when you see her.

Clark Kent

I won't forget.

They began eating there salad and took their time eating it. They had finished their salad and the waiter noticed that they were finished eating and came to remove their plates.

He walked into the kitchen and placed it where the dishes went. The guy who was washing the dishes took them and placed the dishes into the dish washer and started the dish washer.

The dishes began to get washed. The waiter headed back to the front and took some more orders then gave it to the chef and went about his day. An hour goes by and the chef rings the bell that was on the counter. The waiter returns with their food. He placed the plates in front of them and hands them the tools to eat the lobsters with. Clark grabbed the tool to break the leg of the lobster. Lois ends up doing the same as Clark and they finish their dinner and pay the waiter there bill. The bill came to about 45 dollars and Clark paid the waiter and Lois grabbed her coat and purse and got up. Clark followed her to the door and let Lois go first.

Clark walked her to her car and waited for her to leave then walked off to the Daily Planet. Once at the Daily planet he walked to the elevator and waited for the door to open. The elevator chimed and he got into the elevator and pressed his floor and it went up. The elevator moved and ended up on the 6th floor. He got out of the Elevator and walked through the door and then sat at his desk.

He turned on his computer and went into his email. There was another message from the address again. He read the note and was surprised at what he read. Chloe walked through the door and noticed Clark was working.

Chloe

Hey Clark, Lois said you'd be working late.

Clark Kent

Oh hey Chloe.

Chloe

How are you Clark? It's been a while since we hung out. What are you reading?

Clark Kent

I was reading an email that I had gotten from an email address that hasn't been in use in years.

Chloe

Lois told me about that. She told me that you think it was Tess that sent it to you.

Clark Kent

Yes, that who I suspect but I haven't been able to trace the address.

Chloe

How about I give you a hand with that? I think I can try and find a location of where she is, that is if it's her.

Clark Kent

It would be like old times.

Chloe

Yea, but I can't do it today I have to go pick up Roy from day care. You can come by tomorrow and we can figure it out.

Clark Kent

I'll drop by and visit and we can try and figure out who's behind the emails. I was wondering if you and your family would join me and Lois for thanksgiving.

Chloe

I'm home all day tomorrow so anytime is perfect.

Chloe looked at her watch and headed out. She was on her way to pick up Roy at day care.

Kara Kent

My cousin gave me some information on our suspect.

Jane Foster

What kind of information?

Kara Kent

He thinks that whoever this person is might have been created by the meteor rocks that crashed in Smallville.

Jane Foster

You're saying he think that Meteor rocks are the cause. Who in Metropolis would create her and do they know what she's doing?

Kara Kent

Whoever it is might not know she is doing that.

Jane Foster

What if it's a Luthor project that escaped someplace when we thought Lex was dead.

Kara Kent

I don't think Lex would start this. Maybe it was Lionel Luthor.

Jane Foster

Yea, read how the Lionel from another universe came and had taken over until Tess got him to resign.

Kara Kent

Before we jump to any conclusions let's find out who is behind it by asking questions.

Jane Foster

I Agreed. Where do we start?

Kara Kent

Let's pay a visit to Lex at Luthorcorp.

Jane Foster

Ok.

They both leave the coroner's office and headed to Jane's car and took off downtown to where Luthorcorp was to talk with Lex. Inside Luthorcrop, Lex was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop. He was watching the video from what had happened. He saw the accident happened and wondered how Kara-el came about. Was there a way he could control her.

Did she have weakness like Kel-el? Many thoughts were running through his mind. But her offer intrigued him. He decided to keep his promise to Kara-el. suddenly the door to his office opened and Jane and Kara walked inside. He stopped the video and closed the laptop and looked up.

Lex Luthor

Why aren't I surprised by your visit Ms. Foster and Ms. Kent. What brings you both to my office unannounced?

Kara and Jane looked back at Lex and Kara decided to ask Lex some questions.

Kara Kent

We have a few questions for you.

Lex Luthor

I'll only answer these questions as a favor to Clark. What would you like to ask?

Lex got up from his chair and poured himself a glass of Brandy then turned to look at Jane and Kara.

Kara Kent

There's been a series of murders in the city. We think it's due to meteor rocks. Are you running any experiments on people? We think whoever is behind this is using Meteor rocks on them.

Lex Luthor

I have no idea what you're talking about. What makes you think I'm behind it?

Jane Foster

Because we know what kind of person you are.

Lex Luthor

I can assure you I haven't started any projects like that, but if it helps I'll look into it.

Lex walked back to his chair and took a seat. He pressed a button under the desk and security was on the way.

Kara Kent

Please do. You know how to reach us. According to police the suspect is female.

Lex luthor

You're saying the killer is female. Hmm that's quite an interesting theory.

Kara Kent

Why is that?

Lex Luthor

Whoever this girl is needs help.

Jane Foster

And how do you plan on finding her?

Lex Luthor

I'm not sure on how. I'm sure that when I top scientist I'll get back to you. Now I think it time you both left. Security will escort you both out.

Security arrived and grabbed both by the arm and escorted them out of the building. Lex picked up his telephone and spoke to Thomas Franklin a scientist in Luthorcorp.

Lex Luthor

Thomas, I just got some interesting facts from 2 reporters. They tell me that a girl has killed 5 people and that it possible a Luthorcorp project. When were you going to share that information?

Thomas Franklin

That was a project started by Lionel Luthor in 2012.

Lex Luthor

My father died a couple years before.

Thomas Franklin

It was the Lionel Luthor from a different Earth.

A security guard that worked for Lex walked into the room and Lex who was on the phone looked up and told him to come closer by signaling the guy with his hands.

Lex Luthor

I need the information about who this person is. Send everything up. You have 2 hours.

Lex hangs up the phone and looked at George.

Lex Luthor

What is it George?

George

A package arrived for you.

George handed Lex the package it was sealed letter and Lex opened it. Out came a DVD and he placed the DVD into his lap top and opened the screen and looked back at George.

Lex Luthor

That will be all George. Let me know when Thomas Franklin brings me the information I requested.

George

Yes, sir.

George leaves the room and Lex looked down at the computer screen from the lap top and pressed play. Lex was in shock at who was on the screen. Considering he had killed her years ago.

Lex Luthor

What?

Tess Mercer was on the screen and was talking to Lex.

Tess Mercer

Hello Lex. I bet your wondering how I'm still alive. Well I'm still here my brother. You see I thought a head and made clones of myself. I wouldn't bother trying to find me because you won't. I'm well hidden.

Lex closed his laptop and threw it at the wall in angrier. The laptop broke into pieces and was very angry that she was still alive.

Tess Mercer is alive and kicking. But where in the world is she?

Kara uses her super hearing to hear what was going on upstairs and is surprised to hear that Tess Mercer is still alive. She doesn't share the information with Jane. Kara thought to herself "Tess is alive. Why would she make everyone think she was dead? It doesn't make sense." Jane noticed that Kara was in thought and looked at her.

Jane Foster (moves her right hand in front of Kara's face)

Kara! What are you thinking?

Kara Kent

Oh sorry. Was thinking about what Lex said.

Jane Foster

You mean about him not knowing anything about this girl and the project.

Kara Kent

Yea, what if for once he's telling the truth and doesn't know?

Jane Foster

Then we need to find out who's behind it and expose them.

Kara Kent

What did you have in mind?

Jane Foster

I was thinking that when we go to school on Monday, I head into the universities herald and start digging.

Kara Kent

Good idea and I'll talk with my cousin and see if he found anything. I'm going to head to the planet right now. I'll see you at home.

Jane Foster

Ok. See you later.

Kara had already left and was walking in the direction of the planet. Once there she entered the building and pushed the elevator button and the elevator opened it's door and she walked inside and the doors closed. She pushed the floor that her cousin was on and it began to move. He was on the 6th floor.

It chimed as it reaches the floor. She got out of the elevator and headed towards Clark's office. She opened a glass door and saw Clark working at his computer. She walked up to him and he noticed her standing there and stopped typing his story.

Kara Kent

Clark I need to talk to you about something I just heard.

Clark Kent

Alright, let's talk in Lois's office.

The both headed towards Lois's office and Clark opened the door and said, "After you."

Kara walked in first and Clark followed her and closed the door. He looked at her

Clark Kent

What did you want to talk to me about?

Kara Kent

Jane and I paid a visit to Lex luthor. We asked him a few questions about and about the project.

Clark Kent

I bet he said he had no idea about it.

Kara Kent

As a matter of fact that is exactly what he said. How did you know that?

Clark Kent

Because I know what kind of person he is and also I did some looking into the project and have found out a few things.

Kara Kent

Like what?

Clark Kent

For instance the project was run by Lionel Luthor.

Kara Kent

You mean Lionel Luthor from Earth 2 was responsible for what has happened.

Clark Kent

Yes. His body was recovered by police and police think someone killed him. But I'm guessing it was Darkseid that killed him. You must be wondering how I know this.

Kara Kent

It did cross my mind.

Clark Kent

Recently I've been receiving emails from someone. But the weird part is that the email address is from a dead person.

Kara Kent

You mean Tess sent you the email.

Clark Kent

Yes. How did you know that? I never gave names of who it was?

Kara Kent

When I was at Luthorcorp and got escorted out I used my super hearing and over heard what was being said in his office.

Clark Kent

And?

Kara Kent

Lex received a package with a DVD inside and he played it on his laptop and it was Tess on the message.

Clark Kent

Was there anything she said to how she is alive and has remained hidden?

Kara Kent

She mentioned that Lex had killed her clone and that she was somewhere safe.

Clark Kent

Not much to go on, but at least we know she is behind the emails.

Kara Kent

Have you tried sending an email to the address?

Clark Kent

No I haven't. Wasn't sure what I should say. What was I going to say, since she is supposed to be dead?

Kara Kent

Send her an email and say that you'd like her to meet me in the park at 2pm tomorrow.

Clark Kent

2pm tomorrow. Alright I'll do that Just be careful.

Kara Kent

I will Clark.

Clark Kent

Before I go I wanted to invite you and your roommates to the farm for thanksgiving.

Kara Kent

Sure I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Clark Kent

Ok I'll let Lois know that you and your roommates are coming for thanksgiving.

She headed out and headed back to the apartment. While Clark Headed back to his desk and wrote the email and told the person where to meet. It was now Sunday 2pm in the afternoon. Kara had left the house and headed to the park. She walked up to a bench and sat. She looked at her watch. The time was 5 minutes after 2 in the afternoon. Suddenly a girl wearing a big hat and sunglasses sat on her bench to talk.

Girl with sunglasses and a big hat

Hello Kara. It's been a while? Don't look at me just listen.

Kara Kent

Why don't you want me to look at you Tess?

Tess Mercer

People are watching.

Kara Kent

Who's watching us?

Tess Mercer

I'm not sure yet. For right now it's safer if I remain dead.

Kara Kent

We can protect you from whoever is after you.

Tess Mercer

It's better if I stay in the shadows for now.

Kara Kent

I understand. I could use your help on finding who this girl is and what her connection was with Lionel Luthor.

Tess Mercer

I'll look into it and send Clark the information when I can. But beware of doubles.

Tess got up and disappeared into the crowd and left. Leaving Kara wondering what she meant by beware of doubles.

She went back home and kept thinking about what the last part of what she said meant. It was now Monday morning, time to head to school. Kara and her friends headed for school. Kara and Imra leave in Kara's car, while Diana and Jane left in Jane's car. The school bell was set to go off in 30 minutes.

They arrive at the university and head to their lockers. Kara and Imra are standing in front of Kara's locker talking. Diana was walking down the hall and was heading towards them. Jane had a free period and went to work at the universities paper.

Diana

Hi guys.

Imra Ardeen and Kara Kent (At the same time)

Hi.

Diana

I spoke to Jane this morning and she told me about what you both uncovered.

Kara Kent

Yea, who would have figure that there's a girl out there killing people and is getting their powers from meteor rocks.

Imra Ardeen

Haven't they gotten rid of all the meteor rocks that fell years ago?

Kara Kent

Yes, that's what Clark was told.

Diana

But you're not so sure about that.

Kara Kent

No I'm not. If Lionel Luthor was able to create whoever this girl is. It could mean there someone or more of his creations out there. Imra what do records from the 31st century say?

Imra Ardeen

Records from this time period don't say.

Kara Kent

Then you don't know what's to come?

Imra Ardeen

No I don't.

Diana

So what's our next move?

Kara Kent

We go to our classes and after school try and look for this girl.

Imra Ardeen

No argument there. We'll meet outside when class is over.

A girl is walking towards them and see's Kara and her friends talking. She walks by them and looked at Kara. Kara see's the girl walking by.

Kara Kent

Hi Tara, how are you?

Tara stopped and looked at Kara.

Tara

Oh hi, Kara.

Kara Kent

You alright you seem not like yourself.

Tara

I'm fine just tired. I had a long night.

Kara Kent (noticed gloves on her hand)

What's with the gloves on your hands Tara?

Tara

It's none of your business.

Kara Kent (using her x-ray vision and see's Tara's heart is racing)

It seems more than that Tara. Your heart is racing.

Tara (gives Kara an annoyed look)

I ran to school is that a problem.

Tara walked off and headed to her class. They all look at each other.

Imra Ardeen

What was that about?

Kara Kent

I don't know. But I don't like it. I think we should follow her.

Diana

I agree with Kara. She's hiding things.

They leave the hallway and headed to class. Once at their homeroom, they headed inside and took their sit. The day passes and school was finally over. Kara and the others are outside and see Tara walking down the street and see her get into a car with some guy. The car takes off in the direction of the forest. Kara looked at Imra and Diana. Jane had arrived and looked at them and wondered what was going on.

Jane Foster

What are you all staring at?

Kara Kent

We are looking at Tara. She's acted strange this morning and my gut tells me she's the girl we are looking for.

Imra Ardeen

If she is the person killing this people I think we should be careful. Jane and I will head to the police station and have them meet you at the forest.

Kara Kent

Diana and I will head to the forest and try and stop Tara from killing her next victim.

Kara and Diana walk to where Kara had parked her car and got into Kara's car. She started the engine and headed in the same direction of where the car had been heading. They arrive at the scene and could see the car parked in front of them.

Kara used her super speed and arrived at the car. She knocked on the window. They each turn and see Kara standing there. Jim who was in the car with Tara rolled his window down and looked at Kara, who was standing by the car.

Kara Kent

I need you to get out of the car Jim.

Jim looked at Kara.

Jim

Why?

Kara Kent

Because if you don't she will kill you.

Jim

Kill me. You must be crazy.

Tara (pulling off one of her gloves)

Oh she's right. I'm going to absorb your energy and the strain will kill you.

Tara goes closer to Jim. Jim shoves her back then got out of the car fast and ran. Tara slammed her hand on the dash then got out of the car. Tara walked to the side Kara was standing and looked at her. She gave Kara an angry look.

Tara

Now look what you did.

Kara Kent

I know it was you that killed those people.

Tara

Aren't you a smart cookie? Let's give you a metal. You think I don't know what you are?

Kara Kent

Don't know what you're talking about Tara.

Tara

Don't play dumb Kara. I know you're from another planet.

Kara Kent

Who told you where I was from?

Tara

Doesn't matter who told me. You see Lionel Luthor created me using meteor rocks. The rocks gave me the ability to absorb people's energies and I can't age. Then when he was killed by Darksied, I was found by checkmate and was given a choice. I chose and here we are today.

Kara Kent

Wait are you saying that you will always look that age?

Tara

Yes. I'll always look like this.

Kara Kent

What did checkmate want with you?

Tara

They wanted me to join the suicide squad and hunt anyone with powers or face death. I'd rather stay alive so I agreed. Until the team turned and eliminated everyone there and we all went our separate ways.

Kara Kent

I can't believe that you've been killing innocent people since then.

Tara

Believe it Kara. I'm not a nice person to be associated with. Now if you can excuse me I need to go find more people to absorb.

Kara Kent

I won't let you.

Tara

Don't think you have a choice.

She turned and grabbed Diana who was about to grab her. Tara while holding Diana looked back at Kara.

Tara (hand to her throat)

Back off and let me go or I'll break her neck.

Kara pulled back lifting her hands up.

Kara Kent

You don't want to do this. Let me help you.

Tara

Help me. You want to help me. Where were you years ago? Where was the blur? The way I see it I was on my own.

Kara Kent

If we had known you were in trouble we would have come.

Tara

It doesn't matter now. Besides I like who I've become.

Suddenly there was a voice in her head. It was Imra and she was taking to her.

Imra Ardeen

Tara, you don't want to do this. I sense you're a good person. Let us help.

Tara releases Diana from her grip and fells to her Knees grabbing her forehead.

Tara (she shouts)

Get out of my head!

She tried grabbing Imra but is stopped by Kara. She super speeded to Imra rescue and pulled Tara by the back of her shirt tossing her to the ground. She was on the ground as the police arrived on the scene. Kara looked back at Imra and asked if she was alright.

Kara Kent

You ok Imra.

Imra Ardeen

Yeah, thanks to you. She had a strong mind. Guess she was conditioned well and didn't know it.

Kara Kent

Well, I'm just glad that the killing will stop and Tara will get the help she needs.

Kara walked up to Diana who was out of breath by being held by Tara. She looked up and saw Kara heading towards her. Diana knew the risk and knew that her friends would be there to save her. Imra walked over and looked at Diana.

Kara Kent

Diana, are you alright?

Diana

Yea I'm fine. I knew you guys had my back.

Imra Ardeen

We'll always have your back Diana. Just like we know you'd do the same.

Jane had arrived at the same time as they police cars and wondered where her friends were. She sees them over where some cops were. She started running in the same direction where her friends were standing. Diana nodded and saw Jane running towards them and looked at everyone and they watched Tara being taken away in the police Cruiser. Jane looked at Kara and wondered how they were able to stop Tara from hurting someone else.

Jane Foster

Ok, I'm confused.

Kara Kent

What are you confused about?

Jane Foster

How were you guys able to stop her without getting absorbed?

Kara didn't know what to say, so she looked at Imra and Diana. Diana would be the first to explain what had happened. But it wouldn't be the truth, so it had to be a lie. Jane listened to what Diana had to say.

Diana

Kara was talking to her while I was being held, then I stomped on her feet hard having her break her grip. I then turned around and punched her in the face knocking her to the ground.

Jane Foster

Were you scared?

Diana

No not in the least, because I knew that my friends had my back.

Kara Kent

Ok, everyone it's getting late. We should head home and get our rest. It's been a long day.

They all head to their cars and get into them and they head back to the apartment. Once at the apartment they get inside and head right to bed. Tomorrow was an early day for Kara and Imra who had a huge test and couldn't miss it.

The police help her up and are wearing gloves as they handcuff her. They place gloves on her as well. Then take their gloves off as they put her in the cruiser and take her to Belle Reve where they can try and help her.

Ext. Somewhere in the depths of space Kara-el has found an old enemy that had been placed near the sun. So that he would be weak and not able to harm anyone. Martian man hunter had placed him there. She smiled as she stood by his body and knew that by helping him her plans could be set in motion.

She pulled him away from the sun and he got better and looked at Kara-El.

Kara-El

I see I finally found you. You can help me complete phase one of my plans.

Bizarro

Who are you?

Kara-El

My Name is Kara-El. I was created by an accident that Lex Luthor helped to create. How would you like to get your revenge on Kel-El and Lex Luthor?

Bizarro

I would like that very much. I think it will be fun to toy with them both then I'll kill them.

Kara-El

There also one other issue needed to be dealt with?

Bizarro

What's that?

Kara -El

You can't harm Kara Kent. I have my own plans for her.

Bizarro

Fine, let the chaos begin.

Kara-El smirked and then Bizarro turned and she turned with him and they both fly off and head back to the Earth.

Credits begin.


End file.
